Episode 157
Officer Barry takes Chrissie to the hospital to see her b aby, who is ill in intensive care. Chrissie is assured by hospital staff the baby is going to be alright even though she is on the critical list. Judy moves out of Tracey Morris's cell in a bid to stop the lesbian rumours. Doreen is put back inside, for kidnapping Chrissie's baby. Erica tells her she is disappointed with her, but promises to help her during the trial. Meanwhile, when Chrissie is brought back to Wentworth, she tells Joyce Barry she knows Doreen kidnapped the baby and she is going to kill her. Erica warns Latham about getting revenge on Doreen, then when Doreen is brought into the Governor's office, she confronts her but in the end, Chrissie understands Doreen's good intentions when Doreen tells her she "kidnapped" the baby because they are putting her in a home. Jim brings Tracey back to the laundry to work, but Mouse assumes it is to be near Judy and makes slighting remarks. Judy asks Jim to be moved out of the laundry so he reluctantly agrees to put her in the workshop. Meg takes Doreen to isolation until she can see Dr Weissman. Erica tells Meg that Elizabeth will be back with Chrissie in a few days and asks her advice about Vera. Meg says that Vera's problem is basically loneliness and agrees to visit Vera at home to see how she is coping. Lizzie is amazed to see Doreen back in solitary and even more so when Doreen admits that she took Chrissie's baby. Tracey sulks when Meg tries to talk to her and accuses her of only being interested in her father' money. Meg is upset and confides in Jim: he tells her to think of herself for a change. Judy asks Tracey to consider her father's feelings and try to accept Meg as a step-mother. Erica sees that Meg is upset and sends her home. Jacki is returned to Wentworth to serve the remaining two years of her original sentence plus fifteen months for escaping. Jim and Erica are both surprised by the severity of the sentence and Erica tells her she should appeal, but Jacki refuses to even consider it. Julian talks to a journalist who is trying to get a piece about Jacki in his paper, and reveals that he knows an MP who is both a client and a member of his club. Dr Weissman talks to Doreen about her life and mistakes, and tells her that he considers her a survivor and she will get over her present troubles. Bob is angry with Tracey for upsetting Meg and she agrees to apologise. Vera's drinking session is interrupted by Meg's visit, but when Meg offers to make them both a coffee and finds the whisky bottles hidden in the kitchen cupboards, Vera accuses Meg of spying on her and Meg leaves in a huff. Julian suggests to his MP friend that his political career might be advanced by campaigning for Jacki's release. Erica advises Jim against getting too involved in Jacki's case. After a visit to the local wine shop to stock up on booze, Vera is accosted by a woman lying drunk in a shop doorway who tells her she reminds her of her daughter Alice, and Vera invites her home to have a drink. After Dr Weissman recommends it, Doreen is returned to her old cell with Bea and Lizzie. Vera's new friend Nelly makes her a couple of slices of burnt toast, but Vera has already passed out. Meg tells Bob she accepts his proposal of marriage. Vera wakes up to find her new friend has turned over her flat and robbed her. Category:Episodes Category:1980 Episodes Category:1980 Season